Kaoru Journey
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Kaoru Kashino is the daughter of Makoto and Ichigo Kashino, and she get discover by Henri Lucas's son Naoki. He give her an entrance to go to St. Marie Academy. Kaoru got both her parents talents when it comes to sweets. Like her parents she was put to group A and not all her teammates and her starts off with a nice note. As time progress they all become closer as teammates.
1. Prologue

**I don't know if I'm going to be good writing this, but I'm going to try anyways. I'm Silly or Ash whichever you prefer to all me. Don't judge me that much please.**

* * *

Kaoru Kashino is an average thirteen year old until her parents Makoto Kashino and Ichigo Kashino, send her to go see her aunt Natsume's piano reside. Kaoru inherited her mother sweet tooth for sweets. She has blond hair with dark chestnut highlights and caramel eyes.

She has one older sister name Hikaru Kashino. Her sister has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Hikaru have the same attitude like their father but instead of her parents passion for sweets, she has passion for medical things like her grandparents, who her father's parents. She is three years apart from Kaoru.

They have a little brother name Daniel Kashino. He is nine year old and he has a sweet tooth but not as much as Kaoru and his mother. He likes to bake cakes with his parents, unlike Kaoru he knows a lot about sweet making. He has light brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Onee-chan are you sure you can eat all those cakes?' Daniel asked Kaoru who have at least twenty cakes with her. She glares at him when he asked that scaring him. "Mom and dad, Onee-chan went scary mood! If she eat all those cakes she is going to get fat!" With he uicky hid behind his parents as Kaoru charge towards him.

"Come back here Daniel Atsushi Kashino!" Kaoru yells as she steps closer and a small dark aura goes around her like how her father use to scare her mother. "Come out and face me like a man little boy!" She said making deep scary voice. This made Daniel make a high pitch scream, making Hikaru laugh and knock them both on the head.

"Cut it out you two, we out in public. So be good and act your age." Hikaru said and taking a small bite of her chocolate and strawberry tart that her parents made for her, Kaoru and Daniel.

"Now now you three, no fighting or you all will be grounded!" Makoto said making his three kids to groan because when they get ground they can't do the things they love. "Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dad we understand!" The three said in sync.

"Kaoru finish up with your cakes." Ichigo said making Kaoru mouth water and starts digging in her cakes. Daniel bit his tongue bak so he can't make a comment make him get in trouble. Kaoru stopped eating for a second and look at her parents.

"Mom and dad, did you make this coconut cream kiwi cream tart with a hint of pineapple juice?' She asked, Ichigo and Makoto look at her with a smirk but she didn't catch it.

"No we didn't but we know who did!" They said as one making her look at them with sparkles in her eyes. "But we won't tell you who it is until you answer one question from us." She nods her head for them to continue.

"What's the meaning of sweets means to you!?" Ichigo asked with a grin on her. Kaoru looks at her parents with clueless eyes and starts to think of the answer.

_'What does sweets means to me?' _She begins to think. _'Sweets are snacks that you can eat. Sweets can bring families closer together and put a smile on a person face when the person who makes it, pt their feelings of happiness and enjoyment into it!'_

_"_Wellm what's the answer to that?" Makoto said unpatient. This made his daughter, Kaoru to get nervous and doubting what she thought. "Hurry we don't have all day Kaoru!"

"Don't pressure her, you devil!" Ichigo told and hut him on the chest. "Take your time sweetie!" She smiles at her softly and kindly.

Kaoru nods. "Sweats are something to enjoy with friends and family. They need to have the feelings of love and happiness it by the person who made it! The reason is because with those feelings it can make a person happy!" With that her family looks at her shock a little because that's the most detailed thing they heard her say about sweets. "What did I say something wrong or something?" Her parents grabs her hand and leads her to someone, not before they told Hikaru and Daniel to say put.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Goodbye and New Start

As our young sweet lover Kaoru is being drag towards somewhere by her parents, she didn't fail to notice all the sweets that looks tasty. Once her parents stop dragging her, she looks in front of her. She see a teenager that is about seventeen, he has short a little bit skipy brown hair with lavender eyes.

The first thing that pop into her head was the word, _'Wow.' _The teenager look up from his cake he was making which was angel demon cake. The cake she ate that made her stop to ask her parents about it. "Who is that?"

Ichigo grinned and look at her. "This is Henri Lucas's son Naoki Lucas. He is one if the top pâtissier long with his father. They makes sweets along side each other." She tells her daughter he is amaze.

Naoki looks at Kaoru. "Hello Mrs and Mr. Kashino." He bows at Ichigo and Makoto. "What brings you here to my station?"

"Well my daughter, Kaoru seem to be amaze with your angel demon cake. I was wondering to see if your father was he as well, because I like to ask him to let her in St. Marie Academy." Makoto says and narrow his eyes at Naoki.

"Well he isn't here at the moment but I can test her abilities." Naoki stop what he is doing and start making a coconut cream tart. Once it was done he set it in front of Kaoru. "If she can tell me what was my feelings making this coconut cream tart exactly then I'll tell my father to let her in." He says and looks at Kaoru's parents.

"Honey, try it and see if you can." Ichigo said calmly motherly voice. All Kaoru did was nod and grab a fork and slice the tart a little. She put that slice piece in her mouth and chew slowly and close her eyes.

As she eat it, her imagination took over her. She see a plain meadow and Naoki there with her feeding her smiling. She feels the sensation of love but uncertainty about what to feel. Then the meadow starts to break up separate them both has Naoki try to grab her.

Once she open her eyes, she looks at Naoki determine to get what is his feelings as he made the cake. "Lucas-sempai you feelings were the feeling of love but uncertain those feelings were true but you can't stand to lose your love." Naoki looks at her and then smiles brightly at her.

"Well that's correct, Kashino-san." He looks at her parents. "She is in and she will have to start next week. If you have any concerns you can ask my father."

* * *

Next week came quickly Kaoru now she is in her room packing up the last of her things sighing. "Wow I'm going to really miss being here to bug Daniel and Hikaru." She looks around her room ones last time smiling sadly.

She grabs her suitcases and her backpack and walking out her room closing it. She walks down the stairs but trips on the halfway down and fall the rest of the stairs. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oww." She says to herself and sitting up on the floor rubbing her her.

Ichigo and Makoto chuckle and help her up and grab her stuff. "Ready to go, Kaoru?" Ichigo says to her. She gets a simple nod and a smile. "Then let's get your stuff in the car."

All three of them walk outside the house and then put Kaoru's stuff in the car and the getting inside. Hikaru and Daniel was already inside the car. Makoto started to drive a two hour car ride to the school.

Once they got there, Hikaru looks at Kaoru and says. "Ka-chan promise you will call or video chat with me so you can gossip about how school is like."

"I promise I will do that Oneesama"Kaoru says and hugs Hikaru tight.

"Ka-oneechan. Will you come and visit us as much you can?" Daniel ask with tears in his eyes cause he is going to miss Kaoru.

Kaoru smiles sadly at him and nods. "Of course I will Daniel-chan, I will never forget to come by very time I can." She hugs him and kiss his head. Then she looks at her parents. "You guys are the best parents I could ask for. I'm going to miss you guys all." Her parents smiles proudly at her.

"Kaoru, we will want you to have this." Makoto pulls out a strawberry cover in chocolate locket. "We all pinch in for it. Go on open it." She does what she was told and see the best family picture they have taken and words on it that says. 'No matter where you are Kaoru, we all will still be with you, love you and support you one hundred percent.'

Kaoru looks at them all and starts to tear up. "Thank you guys...!" She hugs Makoto and everyone else join the hug. "You guys are the best family I asked for." She pulls away from the hug and wipe her tears away.

A boy with black hair and lime green eyes about her age appears and smiles. "Hello, you all must be the Kashino family." He bows. "I'm Daichi Neichā, and I was told to escort Miss Kaoru Kashino to the office." He smiles at Kaoru

Kaoru blush at his smile while Makoto glares at him. "I-im Kaoru Kashino." Daichi smiles more. "Bye you guys." She is about to take her suitcases from Makoto but he pulls it away from her.

"I'm going to carry it for you Kaoru and follow you and this boy to the office." He says to his daughter. Suddenly he wincein pain making him let go of the suitcases.

"Oh no you don't, don't be overprotective of her. She is perfectly fine handling herself." Ichigo says and pulling his ear. "Now in the car." Makoto growls a fine and get in the driver seat.

Daichi hands her a daisy and then grabs her suitcases and smiles. "A daisy to brighten your beautiful charm, and would you mind if I carry this for you?" He said making Kaoru blush making her face turn into a strawberry.

"N-n-no of course not Neichā-san."

Hikaru stand there with hearts in her eyes. "Kaoru, don't for get to talk about every single body as well."

"O-ok Oneesama." She sees Daniel, Hikaru and Ichigo go in the car. As they say their final goodbye and drives off leaving Kaoru and Daichi alone.

* * *

The two have gotten to know a little more about each other as the got to the office. Once they got there a lady about her mid-twenties looks at Kaoru. "You must me Kaoru Kashino, correct?" She asked.

"Hai." Kaoru nods.

"Stay here for awhile and Mr. Neichā you may go back to class now." Daichi nods and set Kaoru's suitcases down.

"See ya in class." With that he leaves.

The lady calls for someone to come to the school speakers. After about ten minutes a girl with very long green hair and yellow eyes appears. "Hai?'

The lady looks at her. "This is Kaoru Kashino your new roommate, so could you please take her to put her new home and take her to class?"

"Hai." The girl said and looks at Kaoru and smile. "I'm Ivy Haruna, your roommate for the semesters you will be here." She told her and takes her to their room.

Once they got there the girls were best of friends already. They drop the suitcases in the room and close it before running to the cooking class they have now.

* * *

Kaoru and Ivy were late as they put on their chef hat while running into the kitchen their class was at. "S-sorry... We ...are...late...Sensei!" They both said united as one person out of breath.

The senei look at the girls and looks to directly to Kaoru and smirks. "That's fine you two. And I see you gotten Ichigo's lateness, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru looks up to see...

...

...

...

* * *

**VVictory Finish of Chapter Two!**


	3. Points of Talent

Kaoru and Ivy were late as they put on their chef hat while running into the kitchen their class was at. "S-sorry... We ...are...late...Sensei!" They both said united as one person out of breath.

The senei look at the girls and looks to directly to Kaoru and smirks. "That's fine you two. And I see you gotten Ichigo's lateness, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru looks up to see...

...Johnny McBeal. Seeing his face makes Kaoru get a big smile. "Uncle Johnny? You are my Sensei?" She asked excitedly.

"Bingo." He says and gives her a thumb up. "But in school I'll be call Sensei McBeal, so now so you join group A with Hitoshi. Hitoshi raise your hand." A boy with blond hair with light blue lightning color mix in his hair, he also had perfect light purple eyes and its written in his eyes that he is a sadist in a way, raise his hand.

Kaoru and Ivy goes to their separate groups. "Hi, I'm Kaoru Kashino, it's nice to meet my fellow teammates." Kaoru bows to Hitoshi, a boy with white hair and yellowish orange eyes, and Daichi.

"Well you already me, Kaoru-chan." Daichi bows at her gesture.

"I'm Yuji Tadashi, its a pleasure to meet you." The boy with white hair said and bows as well.

"Hitoshi Jun." Hitoshi says coldly and stares at Kaoru. "Let's see you, came with the actual knowledge of being a patisserie, unlike your parents." Kaoru eyes twitched at what he said.

"How dare you say something so cruel about my parents?" Kaoru asked but she got no answers. "Fine be silent, but if I get more points than you, you have to take that back. I can't be like my parents, I'm just me."

"Oh, you on. You won't win just know that. We making whatever we want and we have about forty-five minutes before its time." Hitoshi says and starts melting chocolate.

Kaoru nods and goes to get fresh fruit. Yuji and Daichi sweat drop seeing the fire of both their determination to prove the other wrong. '_This will be interesting.' _Both Yuji and Daichi thought as they start working on their sweets.

Hitoshi spread the chocolate on the counter and then starts smoothing it with his tools. Once he was done with that he scoop it in a frosting bag and put it to the side. He crack open some eggs, then put flour and a certain type of milk in a bowl. Then he startsa whisking it and adding a pitch of salt.

While he does that Kaoru starts cutting strawberries and kiwis. She put it in the blender which caught Johnny's attention at her using the blender. Once she made it liquid, she put it in a bowl and put a pot in on the stove with water and put the plate over it. She stirs it until it becomes hot and before it starts to harden.

Kaoru starts to make a batter of a cake. She melt half a chocolate bar with same method she use to make the mixture of kiwis and strawberries. Unlike smoothing it like Hitoshi, she poor's it in her batter and whisks it together. She put the batter in two cupcakes pan and then she put it in the oven and set a timer.

Hitoshi turn on the stove and makes pancakes with his batter. He build a pancake castle and then spray whip cream all over it and then add the chocolate he made. He makes stars all over it.

Kaoru makes vanilla frosting and put it in a frosting bag. At that exact moment her timer rings and she takes out her cupcakes and turn off the oven. Kaoru heat up her mixture again and then put in a turkey baster. She takes out all her cupcakes and inject the mixture in them from the bottom. Then she adds hearts on them on top with the frosting.

"Sensi McBeal!" The two shouted at the same time.

Johnny looks at them and see the passion they both have in their eyes and smiles. "Ok, I'm coming!" Johnny says and walks over to them.

"Examine mines first Sensei McBeal." Hitoshi says eagerly.

"Ok then." Johnny looks at the texture of how well stack the pancakes are. Then examine on the theme of stars on it. "What was theme I may ask?" Johnny asked knowing the answer.

"Well the theme is achievements. The stars represent the achievements you achieve with determination." Hitoshi says.

Johnny nods and then takes a bite out of it to see starts glowing in the night sky and every second starts becomes brighter. He taste the well done texture of the ingredients he used. "You get 98 points. That's your score because your feelings weren't intertwine with your work well."

Hitoshi nods. "Hai." He turns to Kaoru. "Beat that, untalented like your parents Kashino."

Kaoru growls at Hitoshi and then looks at Johnny and smiles. "I'm next. My theme is love, can come even from the simplest thing. For example, the love from family. That lobe can me so simple sometimes." Kaoru bows.

Johnny examine a cupcake and smiles and then takes a bite out of it. He sees a small family helping out one another, and a little girl falls down and the family all help her up. When he took a bit he tasted the kiwis and strawberry mixture squirt in his mouth, then the chocolate cake and vanilla frosting hitting his mouth all at once. The taste was a surprise because he thought the taste wouldn't work out well.

Kaoru waits patiently for Johnny to say her points. "Kaoru, I'll tell youh this you have both your parents talent." He pause for a moment. "You get 98 as well because do to the fact the batter and chocolate is off by a lot. You tried to hide the cupcake complementary natural taste with the frosting and mixture you used."

Kaoru bows. "Hai." Daichi and Yuji both looks at both of Kaoru and Hitoshi work.

"Can, I have one?" Daichi asks Kaoru.

"Sure I made enough for everyone." Kaoru starts passing everyone a cupcake.

Everyone eat it blissfully. "Wow. This may taste better than Hitoshi's cooking." Ivy says to cause everyone to stop and stare at her.

Hitoshi glares coldly at Ivy. "What did you say?" He asked stepping closer to her. Ivy shrieks and hides behind Kaoru.

"She said my cooking may be better, do you have a problem with it?" Kaoru challenge his glares.

"You cupcakes are trash. You don't even belong here! You should just leave and go back home! You will never have what it takes to become Patisserie! Now go on leave!" Hitoshi shouts. Kaoru eyes becomes watery and then run off pushing pass her way out the kitchen.

Everyone stayed silent. "Hitoshi Jun!" Johnny says. "That's not nice and everyone in this school has talent in baking or something related like that."

Hitoshi bows his head down. "I'm sorry Sensei McBeal."

"Don't apologize to me go apologies to Kaoru. Class dismiss." Johnny says and walks out the room. Students soon follow Johnny but Daichi, Yuji and Hitoshi.

"Hit-kun did you really had to be mean on her like that?" Yuji asked with disappointment in his voice.

Hitoshi blood starts to boil. "Yeah, sadist boy. Don't be mean to a delicate cute girl like that." Daichi says.

Hitoshi growls at them both and walk out the room.


	4. Don't Go, Stay Here

Hitoshi starts looking for Kaoru because he is gonna hear it from Daichi and Yuji. He is growling looking everywhere for her and she is no where in sight. "Darn, stupid Kashino. Running off to god know where." He hiss lowly to himself.

Finally when he found Kaoru, he found her by the gate with her suitcases. "Kashino, what you think you doing?" Hitoshi growls at her and snatch her suitcases from her.

Kaoru eyes widened and looks at him, she starts to glare at him harshly. "I'm leaving, like _YOU_ told me!" She spat out at him with venom. "Now, give me my suitcases back!" She try to reach for it but Hitoshi move it out her reach.

"No, now come on." Hitoshi starts walking away from her to her doorm. "You can't leave."

"And why the hell not!" Kaoru hiss at him.

Hitoshi turned around and looks at her dropping her suitcases. "Want to know why?!" He starts walking to her with anger boiling in him.

"YES!" Kaoru shouted at him glares coldly at him as he walks closer to her.

_I'm gonna die...by her, but if not...I'll die on the inside because this!... _Hitoshi thought. He in front of her, he roughly grab her by the waist. He hears a low whimper when did that, he moves a strain of hair out her face, then caress her cheek gently. He starts to move his hand down her cheek to the back of her neck slowly. When his hand reached the back of her neck he slowly lean in towards her face.

Kaoru just stares at him with wide eyes not knowing what to do. She can feel a blush creeping up her cheek as she watch every moment Hitoshi makes. The thing she mange to say is. "W-what are you doing...?" She stuttered.

Hitoshi leans in just enough to barely make contact with her lips, but every time he speaks his own lips brushes against hers. "Showing you why, I don't want you to go." He whispers to her lying but she doesn't catch on his lie.

Kaoru's face gets even more red. "B-but I thought you wanted me to go." She says and their lips keep brushing against each other with each lingering word she says.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to control my feelings for you. I know we just met but it's love at first sight." The lie keep coming out of Hitoshi's mouth but Kaoru didn't catch any of it either as they keep piling up.

"R-ready?"

"Yes, Kashino."

"T-then, say my first name." Kaoru says as she starts to give in to whatever he is gonna do, but the only thing in her mind now is him and how close he. She can smell chocolate on him which makes her want to melt.

"Ok." Hitoshi close his eyes. "K-A-O-R-U." He then capture her lips with his gently but a bit rough. _This is just disgusting...just kissing her of all people... I hate her but if she leaves then...Daichi certainly will say crap about it...! _

Kaoru shivers at the feeling of his lips, but she follows his lips moments with her own. As enjoy every second of the kiss, something or should we say someone hits her in the face. This made both teammates to break apart from each other.

She had hazy eyes right now with a blush on her. She looks at what hit her and see there is a tiny person on her shoulder. "Who are you?" She ask the little girl person on her shoulder.

The girl smile at Kaoru. "I'm a sweet spirit, and my name is Cherī." Kaoru picks her up make her eyes level with her.

"Aren't you the cutest?" She said and pat Cherī's head with her index finger.

"Hai. I am and I want to be your sweet spirit!" Cherī announced at Kaoru.

"Ok then."

"Kashino?" Hiroshi interrupted.

Kaoru looks at him and blush remembering what just happened. "H-hai?" Hitoshi takes her hand with his and fake smiles at her but she doesn't notice it.

"Will you please stay for me?" Kaoru blushed and just nods.

* * *

Early in the morning the next day, Kaoru wakes up to realized today is Saturday so she doesn't have to go to school. She looks over at Cherī who peacefully sleeping on a corner of her pillow. Then she looks over at Ivy to see her reading a comic book.

"Morning, Ivy." Kaoru says as she gets out of bed and stretch. Ivy looks at her and grins at her. "What's with that look?"

"Sleepy head!" Ivy jump of her bed and goes to Kaoru making her sot down. "So, why was your face red like Rudolph's nose?" Just like that Kaoru was bomb with a question.

Kaoru's face starts to heat up and looks away and mumbles just loud enough for Ivy to hear. "Last night...Hitoshi admitted that he likes...and...and he took my first kiss...and I him back. Then he walked me back here." Her face turned redder by each word left her mouth.

"Whoa! Whoa! He really did!?" Ivy in shock that Hitoshi did consider he is a jackass to everyone. Kaoru just nod with a shy smile on her face. "I didn't expect that to happened. I would have expect maybe Yuji or Daichi but not Hitoshi."

Kaoru looks at her blushing. "C-can we talk about something else that isn't about me or boys?"

"Fine. Get dress then, we gonna go shopping." Ivy announced and get up. "Also, you totally likes Hitoshi."

Kaoru blush more if it was possible. "I-i don't know if I like him. I just met him. I don't believe in lobe at first sight that much."

"Then you just wanted to kiss him."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too." Ivy and Kaoru went back and forth until they heard Kaoru's phone to beep. Kaoru grab her phone and eyes soften when she see the text.

The text is from...

* * *

**Chapter Four is completed! Who! Leave a comment, I'll love to know your thoughts about this story.**


End file.
